Guilt Free
by Iliketowritestories123
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a nineteen year old that's been apart of a crime ring for most of her life. After getting caught she is given a choice to work with Barden PD or go to jail. It's up to her to decide but either one will inevitably change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just letting y'all now I'm going to choose from this story or 'Wrong Turn' which ever gets more response is the story I'll finish. Hope you like it.**

Beca Mitchell's pulse quickens and there's beads of sweat on her forehead despite it being a fairly cool night. She sets off running down impossibly skinny alleys of downtown Barden. She knows full well that she's not getting away this time but she might as well make the donut eating, lazy ass cops sweat a little.

She easily hops the fence at the end of the alley and mid way she chucks her faithful Glock 32 in the green paint chipped, industrial sized garbage bin. Her heart broke to throw it away since she's had it ever since she started in the 'business' nine years ago. Which says a lot because she's only nineteen. That being said she doesn't want to have another reason why the cops could charge her.

She sped off turning right into another alley, she could hear the feet scuffles of the cops on feet and the police sirens. She could hear the cops yelling at her to freeze and stop running but Beca isn't going to give in that easily.

Unbelievably when she reaches the end of the alleyway there's no cops, no squad cars, no sirens. She's in the clear and her heart burst in joy. Who knew Posen, the head of Barden PD could be so stupid? She usually has her bulldogs cover every area possible. Looks like she's getting messy, probably becoming more desperate to catch all the bad guys. Or maybe someone's going to get fired for not doing their job.

Either way, if she just speeds up and she could manage to ditch the cops that are behind her, she's home free. Beca smirks, good thing she's known for her quick speed and well, wit. She launches herself forward, practically screaming out of joy when she's cut off by the bulkiest, black Cadalliac Escalade she has ever seen.

She turns knowing the cops have probably caught up to her or they soon will. She sighs and mentally curses herself for getting too cocky.

A red headed women steps out of the Escalade, gun pointed directly at Beca, "put your hands up! Beca Mitchell, you are under arrest."

Beca rolls her eyes as the cops (that by the way are out of breath and Beca can't help smirk about it) handcuff her and read her the Miranda rights.

One of the cops mumbles, "you're gonna get what you deserve Mitchell."

Beca only chuckles, "I've never heard that Miranda right before. Is it new?"

The redheaded women who's wearing a black blouse tucked into black dress pants is talking to some other cops as Beca's being led towards a squad car. When she notices Beca being moved she walks over to them.

"Load her into the Escalade, she's riding with me." The women directs the cop.

" _Load_ her?" Beca says feigning hurt. "I'm not a package."

The women rolls her impossibly blue eyes, "is there any way we could get a muzzle on her as well?"

Beca laughs, "you wound me."

The redhead walks to the other side of the monster of a vehicle, while Beca gets roughly pushed into it. Beca can't help it notice that the women doesn't seem much older than Beca is and if that's the case than either Posen is getting desperate or this women is really really good.

The door is shut and immediately locked. Beca shifts and using her hands and wincing as she realizes that her wrist are bleeding from the tightness of the handcuffs, fucking cop.

Beca awkwardly fidgets (as much as she can) as the women reaches across and buckles her in. There eyes meet and Beca gets lost in the blue of them again. Beca knows blue, her own eyes are that color but these eyes are something else. She looks away and Beca's smirks as the other women's cheeks redden slightly.

She clears her throat, "I'm Beca Mitchell, but you knew that and I would shake your hand as any polite person would but well...you know."

"I'm Detective Beale." She says shortly.

"Oh, Posen's new bulldog?" Beca asks her tone patronizing. "Did she sic you on this case? Are you going to get a treat for catching me? Is this just a game of fe-"

"Would you shut up?" Beale shouts sternly.

Beca's eyes widen in fake shock, "jeez and you aren't even the one facing possible imprisonment."

"Please." Her tone is genuinely pleading. "Be quiet."

Beca backs off a bit, "stressful day catching a nineteen year old street thug?"

Beale only laughs.

They go insanely quiet for a while and Beca finds herself humming. Beale gives her a strange look, "you don't seem phased that you're heading to jail."

Beca shrugs, "I have faith in my lawyer."

Beale smirks and Beca bites her lip from smiling at how good it looks on the detectives lips.

Beca taps her still handcuff, still bleeding hands on the table of the interrogation room. It's a grey room with a long, ugly metal table with two chairs, one in which Beca is sitting in, in the middle.

Posen (first name Aubrey) walks in with two coffee's in her hand.

"Still have your caffeine addiction?" Beca asks.

"Well one of them was for you but I'll keep it instead." Aubrey says sitting in the chair across Beca.

Beca smirks, "how can someone so pretty be so mean."

"How can someone so tiny be so ruthless?" Aubrey bites back.

Beca tenses, "I'm not ruthless, Posen and you know it."

Aubrey doesn't miss a beat, "then who is Beca? Who is the ruthless one?"

"I know what you're doing and isn't going to work on me." Beca is nothing if not loyal. She knew that and Posen knew that, so why they targeted her was a mystery to Beca.

"You're going to jail then." Posen says coldly.

"What?" Beca fakes enthusiasm. "That's great than I can get myself tons of bitches."

Chloe Beale who is observing their conversation behind the double sided mirror winces at the derogatory word Beca used. She briefly wondered why Beca chose the life she had. Chloe of course had read files and files of how Beca got involved with this underground lifestyle but she wanted to know why. Beca is obviously clever and if she's being honest, kind of charming. She could of lead a good life but she chose this one instead and Chloe would figure out why.

Back in the interrogation room Beca is starting to sweat. She wasn't lying when she said she had faith in her lawyer but she also knew Posen. Posen gets what she wants and if what she wants is Beca to go to prison then Beca's screwed. She made a promise to stay out of the cement block to the only person she's ever really loved and she intended on keeping it. Posen must be feeling it as well because she takes of her fitted blazer, leaving her in just a grey t-shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair falls over her shoulders framing her flawless face and her green eyes stare relentlessly at Beca, pleading her for answers.

The tension grows and Beca does what she does best, "is that formal attire, Posen?"

"Beca," her voice takes on a finality that makes Beca nervous. "I'm going to give you a choice."

Beca nodded. Behind the double mirror Chloe's palms started to sweat. This was going to be the thing that determined if Chloe would get to know the big 'why' about Beca or not.

Posen continues, "you can go to prison or you can work with-"

"Prison." Beca says in a flash. No way in hell is she going to help Posen and her bulldogs take down her family. Well, as close to family she's ever known.

"Beca, think about this." Aubrey says.

"Okay." Beca's quiet for a second, feigning thought. "Prison."

Aubrey closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Beca shakes her head, "how's Stacie?"

Through her teeth she says, "don't talk about my wife."

Beca's in genuine shock, "your _wife_?!"

Aubrey tries to backpedal but Beca cuts her off. "That's rich. You guys elope or did Stacie just decide not to invite her little sister?"

"We're _not_ talking about this. It's either you help us or jail time, you decide." And with that she storms out.

Behind the mirror Chloe gasps.

"I should of said something." Aubrey says sounding exasperated. "Sorry."

Chloe vigorously shook her head, "no, it's okay."

Chloe really didn't know what to say. Beca is Aubrey's sister in law? What would you even say to that?

"Should I talk to her?" Chloe's asks, turning away to look back at Beca. The girl honestly is attractive. Even in a ripped grey sweatshirt, faded ripped jeans and wind ruffled hair she was stunning. Chloe knew she shouldn't think that way about a suspect but she couldn't help being honest.

"No, I'll get Stace to call Jesse." Aubrey says.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, Beca's brother."

"Is he apart of the crime ring?"

"Yes." Aubrey sighs, knowing Chloe's next question.

"If he's a cooperating participant that's apart of the ring, why can't we talk to him?" Chloe asks.

"Because he's not going to eat on his family." Aubrey says.

"What about Stacie?"

Aubrey just remains silent.

Chloe grows angry, "you're withholding information that's crucial to this case, my case because she's your wife? I don't think I have to remind you that that's against the law."

"It's complicated." Aubrey says calmly. "Why do you think she changed her last name to Conrad? And don't stress, Beca will agree, trust me."

Chloe nodded, _she better_.

"Jess, why'd you call the station? Are you crazy?" Beca whisper-yells into the phone's receiver (by the way, holding a phone with a handcuffs is hard).

"I'm eating pizza." Beca's confused for a second and then gets it. It's code for take the deal.

"What store did you get it from?" _How'd you know about the deal?_

"Fat Amy's." _Their lawyer, sadly not a code name._

"Oh true. Did you know about Ace?" _Did you know Stacie got married?_

There's no answer and Beca knows that Jesse probably knew.

"Okay, enjoy your pizza." _I'll_ _take_ _the_ _deal_. "I miss you, a lot." _I_ _love you, stay safe_.

"I miss you, too." _I_ _love you, too_. "Beca, don't be stupid and just listen."

Beca rolls her eyes, that's not code. "Okay." She hangs up.

"I'll do it Aubrey," Beca randomly calls out. "I know you can hear me!"

Aubrey walks back into the room blazer on, smile bright, "I thought you might."

She leans over unlocking Beca's cuffs, "you're free to go."

"What?" Beca asks, rubbing her sore (as fuck) wrists. "I just leave?"

"Yup, you know the way out." Aubrey shrugs and leaves. She pops back in a second later and Beca prepares herself to hear the 'just kidding' instead she says, "you should clean your wrists to prevent infection."

Beca nods her head approvingly, that was easier than she thought.

 **A/N: Do you really think Beca is going to be let out that easily? What's the deal with Stacie marrying the head of Barden PD? What's the deal with Chloe calling Beca 'stunning'? Find out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca banged her head off the passenger side window for the tenth time in five minutes.

"I wonder what's going to give in first the window or your head?" Beale mockingly asks.

When Beca left the station she was a hundred and ten percent sure that she was a free women. Ha, yeah right. Imagine her surprise when as soon as she exited the building, waiting for her was a beautiful redhead leaning against a bulky Escalade.

"Come on don't look so down."

"Don't make me punch you." Beca deadpans.

Beale pouts, "hey, don't get pissy with me. Don't you think I'd rather be out with my friends instead of driving you to your apartment on a Friday night?"

"What friends, Posen and the donut eaters?" Beca quips.

"You don't eat donuts?"

"Unlike cops who sit on their asses all day trying different donut flavors, us criminals are actually working."

Beale laughs, "you know you just admitted that to a detective."

"Please, you're just a baby in the real world. How old are you anyway Beale?" Beca asks, genuinely curious.

"First off, my name is Chloe and I'm 23."

Chloe, huh. That's fitting and if it wasn't monogrammed onto her bulletproof vest then it might even be attractive.

"That's young, how'd you get on this case? Sleep with the boss?" Beca laughs at her own joke and then realizes who Chloe's boss is and shudders. "Never mind."

"You're mature." Chloe rolls her eyes. She's no longer wearing her black on black uniform and is in skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt and her hair is out in perfect red waves instead of a tight bun, which is (in Beca's opinion) a much, much better look for her. "We're here!"

"Great, I've never been so happy in my life." Beca says getting out of the vehicle. She could easily make a run for it but her gut tells her to stay.

Chloe ignores her and walks into the building. It's neat and nice and it's probably a place Beca and Jesse would of broken into when they were twelve. Or bored.

Beca keeps her head down and eyes glued to the floor. It's a habit she picked up so that when she walked into building no one notices her and when she eventually did do something cameras didn't capture her face. She only looks up when she hear someone say, "hey Chloe."

It's a, shortish African American woman with short black hair dressed in dark blue head to toe with a visible gun in her holster.

Chloe smiles, "hey C.R."

Beca steps up, "so you're my babysitter."

C.R. shrugs, "guess so."

Beca stretches a hand out, "Beca Mitchell."

The other woman takes it and shakes it, "Cynthia Rose Adams. You can call me C.R."

"Cool."

Chloe can't help but smile at their interaction because for the first time since Beca was arrested, she seems genuine. Not her usual sarcastic-self-defence-mechanism self. And Chloe has to admit this attitude fits her a hundred times better.

"Okay Beca, let's go. I meant it when I said I had better things to do." Chloe says, hating herself for breaking the moment.

Beca rolls her eyes and shrugs, "okay mom." To C.R. she says, "See ya around C.R."

"See ya." C.R. disappears into the small office in the lobby and Beca turns and follows Chloe to the elevators.

They don't make conversation during the whole minute their in the elevator, instead they steal glances at each other and occasionally catch each other in the act, blush and go back to staring randomly around the tin box, rinse, repeat. When Beca can't take it anymore the elevator dings and the door opens.

Chloe turns right and then sticks a key into the door of room 31A. "This is it."

"Super." The door opens to reveal a fully furnished apartment sans pictures, personal knickknacks and phones. It looks like an apartment that couples living together for the first few years would buy. It made Beca want to puke but hey, it's not like she's paying rent for this place. "We rooming?"

"Sorry to crush your dreams but no. I live in a house just down the street. Ten minutes walk, max." Chloe says, holding up ten fingers so Beca gets the point.

"Cool."

"Yeah, um okay. There should be everything you need in their respected areas. If there's something we missed or you need something call C.R. using the intercom and she'll call me. I'll be here to take you to work early in the morning. Don't leave and yeah, that's all. Goodnight." Chloe says, smiling briefly and then walking towards the door, keys to room 31A still in her hands.

"Wait," she faces Beca. "Don't I get the keys?"

"Nope, I'm responsible for you and I don't trust you to have house keys." Chloe says, trying to make it seem like it's all fine.

"I thought I chose not to go to prison." Beca mumbles under her breath.

"It's not prison Beca, stop acting like a child." Chloe snaps, suddenly.

"Stop acting like a mom." Beca spits back with just as much venom. "At least I have a reason for my behavior. I spent the majority of my childhood with a gun strapped to my hip, watching more people die than your pretty red head could even imagine!"

Chloe steps closer, "it's not like someone shoved the gun in your hands Beca. You chose it. You chose this life. Don't act Ike the victim when you know very well that you're not."

"I chose this?" Beca laughs, a harsh humorless sound. Then just like a switch her fight goes out and her shoulders slump. "Whatever, I'll stay. I don't care."

Chloe's about to say something when her phone chimes. A text from Po-Aubrey.

 **Aubrey** : Clean Beca's wrists.

Chloe sighs, "Beca, I'm sorry. Can I check your wrists? Aubrey's concerned."

Beca slightly stung by the fact that Chloe is only doing it because Aubrey wants her to but nods silently and then falls onto the couch. She rolls up her sleeves.

There's dried blood and Chloe can't really see where the wound is. She tells Beca to wait a second and leaves to get a soaked towel and a first aid kit. When she gets back Beca's fast asleep on the couch.

Chloe sighs and crouches next to her sleeping form carefully wiping the dried blood clean and applying bandages around both her wrists. Afterwards she finds herself staring at Beca.

The brunette is restless when she's awake but Chloe didn't think the same would happen even in her sleep. Beca twitches and murmurs and it's so cute that Chloe wants to watch her sleep all night. But that's creepy so she settles for gently pushing Beca's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead softly. "Goodnight Beca."

Beca murmurs an unintelligible something and Chloe smiles before quietly leaving.

"Rise and shine, cupcake!"

Beca's dying. She feels her body scream with annoyance, she reaches under her pillow for her gun to shoot the intruder but it's missing.

"Go away," Beca groans, voice thick with sleep. "I'll kill you...slowly."

"Beca, get up! I'm not kidding!"

"Do you want to die?" Beca buries her head under her pillow.

"Beca, I'll tickle you awake if I have to." The voice says sounding mischievous.

"Okay okay! I'm awake, don't tickle me. God, I'm awake." Beca says opening her eyes and then snapping them shut because of the brightness. "If you're going to be this bitchy in the mornings, I'd rather go to prison."

Beca's eyes finally adjust to the brightness and land on Chloe who's full out glaring at Beca.

"Woah, what's up Beale? I'm awake, aren't you happy? Turn that glare into a...um, a, uh, regular stare?" Beca shrugs rolling off her bed. "Look, see? I even tried to rhyme for you. Cheer up, babe."

"Don't use that word." Chloe says, still angry. But let's take it back a second, did Beca just call her babe? Oh my God, that's so cute. I'm totes loving morning Beca.

"What word? Babe?" Chloe shakes her head. "Oh, you mean bitch?"

Chloe nods.

"Oh please, don't tell me. You're a feminist." Beca laughs but Chloe's facial expression doesn't change. "Fine, babe whatever you want. Oh hey, how'd I get to the bedroom?"

"C.R."

Beca shrugs and saunters over to the bathroom shuts the door and mumbles something that Chloe is pretty sure is the 'B' word. Then she hears a scream. Without a thought she runs to the bathroom, kicking down the door and pointing the gun at...Beca holding her outfit.

Chloe puts her gun away and shoves Beca, "I could've shot you!"

"Please do, if this is what I have to wear." Beca says, eyeing the clone outfit of Chloe's uniform in her hands with disgust.

"It's not funny." Chloe crosses her arms and huffs.

"Okay, fine it's not." Beca puts down the outfit. "Happy? God, why are you so moody?"

"I'm not moody!" Chloe protests.

"I'm wearing what I wore yesterday." Beca states. Chloe shrugs.

"Don't come crying to me when Aubrey's up your ass about dress code."

Beca shrugs, "Posen can't say no to me."

"Beca, what the hell are you wearing?" Aubrey screams, as soon as they walk in.

"Clothes." Beca shrugs and sips on her coffee which Chloe had bought for her while stopping to get some donuts for the cops.

"That's not what I meant! Beca, you're uniform is what makes you respectable." Aubrey says, handing Chloe a manilla folder. "Good morning Detective Beale."

"My sweater and jeans, aren't respectable?" Beca asks. She was wearing the same ripped jeans from yesterday and C.R. had lent Beca a black pullover which was a size too big but Beca liked it better than the uniform so she didn't mind.

"No." Aubrey says, and then walks away to talk to some other cops.

"'Posen can't say no to me'." Chloe laughs, using a high pitch, annoying voice to mock Beca's.

"Shut up." Beca playfully slaps Chloe's arm. "So, what are we doing today?"

Chloe sighs and shakes the envelope, "we're going to be going through pictures of previous criminals that we've caught and seeing if you recognize any from the ring so we can-"

"Kick them when they're already down?" Beca finishes.

Chloe motions Beca to follow her down one of the halls of the station, "that's not it Beca. It's about justice for the people."

"What if 'the people' don't deserve justice?" Beca asks.

"Then the cops will deal with them."

"What if they _are_ cops?"

Chloe pauses out a side a grey metal door and turns to Beca, "is that who you're targeting then, dirty cops?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Beca says, then nods her head at the door, "this our stop?"

"Yup," she taps a card onto a scanner and the door opens. The room is grey like the interrogation room but this one has windows and its table is wooden instead of metal. On the table is massive folder with Chloe's and Beca's names written on it in red marker.

After a while of going through the pictures with Chloe, Beca hasn't recognized any of the men, well none that's she's willing to rat on. In all actuality she recognizes at least fifty of the people in those photos, all of them are connected to the ring in some way. Beca knows Chloe's getting frustrated and she should at least fake recognize a few people but she doesn't want to send some innocent person to jail so she asks, "so you guys are just going to take what I say to face value?"

Chloe shakes her head, "of course not, we're going to background check and double check everyone you say."

 _Good_ _to know_ , Beca thinks.

They move on a few more pages and then finally land on a leathery tan looking man with wispy grey hairs on his face. Beca reads his profile. Frank Tuffert, 52, walks with a limp, in jail for stabbing an innocent old lady who ended up dying for no reason.

"Him." Beca says nodding.

"Him?" Chloe asks scanning the photo over.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what did he do for the ring?" Chloe asks, writing something down on her note pad.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Beca was never good at lying which was probably the best skill to have with her line of work. "Um, he's the mailman."

Chloe scrunches her eyebrows, "the _mail_ man?"

"Mhmmm, he, um delivers all the drugs and guns and um, stuff." Beca stutters.

"Okay." Chloe says suspiciously but then flips the page to the next photo.

They spend the rest of the day going through photos. Beca recognizes almost all of them but she fake recognizes fifteen random people to satisfy Chloe. Once in a while Chloe would go off on a tangent about the specific shade of orange the sun was the day they arrested a certain person or her favorite moment when she was studying in criminology at Barden University and Beca would smile, genuinely happy to listen to Chloe talk for the rest of her life.

"Hey Becs," the nickname was made up three profiles ago and Beca didn't mind it. It sounded good coming out of Chloe's mouth.

"Hmmm?" Beca hums her response.

"It's almost seven, you wanna go out and get dinner?" Chloe asks, fidgeting with her silver thumb ring.

"Um," _say no._ "Sure."

"Great, so pizza?"

Beca laughs, "I'm down."

Beca gets up and opens the door for Chloe, "after you."

"Awe Becs, you're so sweet." Chloe says, sounding sincere but also rolling her eyes at the same time.

They walk out the station not expecting the crowd of people that are waiting for them. As soon as Beca pushes the door open seven microphones are shoved in her face.

"Beca Mitchell, is it true you're working with the police to snitch out you're crew?"

"Beca, were you double crossing your gang this whole time?"

"How is it fair that you get a deal to save you from jail but other people are just thrown in?"

"Are you sleeping with police chief Posen?"

Beca barely has time to register what's going on but the last question pissed her off. She shoves the man with gelled hair and a suit who is blocking Chloe's way. The man shoves back (apparently not as professional as he looks).

"Beca." She hears Chloe warn over the roar of news geeks flocking them.

People shove Chloe and anger builds inside Beca, she can feel it bubble and rush by her ears. The constant flashing isn't making it any better.

"I'm warning you to fuck off." Beca growls.

"Beca, was that a threat?"

"Is Barden PD corrupt and helping criminals?"

"You should be put in jail for life."

That's it. Beca swings her fist at whoever is in front of her. Her fist connects with a mans jaw. There's a crack. Beca doesn't know if it was her knuckles or his jaw. It just infuriates her further. She reels back ready or the next punch but there's hand pulling, pushing and hitting her. Something scratches her and hot liquid streams down her face. Another fist connects with her eye (side of her face) and she stumbles back but doesn't fall because the amount of people surrounding her.

Then people are hollering and being dragged away. To Beca the whole thing sounds as if she's under water and its all happening in slow motion. Someone tugs at her arm. Someone's hands are on her face. Someone asking if she's okay. Someone's dragging her into the station. Someone's making her sit on a bench (or something).

And then all of a sudden her sound and her sense come rushing back in.

"Beca?" Chloe's calling out, cupping her cheek and running her thumb across the scratch on Beca's face.

"I'm fine." Beca mumbles.

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of lost and that lady hit you hard." Chloe says, continuing to rub Beca's face softly.

The motion made Beca restless and calm at the same time. "It was a lady?"

Chloe laughs, "I'm sorry sweetie, do you want some ice for your bruised ego?"

"No." Beca glares at the redhead. Then she looks Chloe up and down, at the angle she is Beca can see right down her top which is showing off beautiful cleavage. She looks up to see Chloe blushing lightly and bites her bottom lip. "I know just how tough some ladies can be."

Chloe soft blush turns full on red, "Beca."

"What its true."

"Chloe!" They hear Aubrey shout somewhere in the station.

Chloe drops her hands from Beca's face and takes a step back, "in here!"

Beca frowns at the loss of contact.

Aubrey walks in looking exhausted, "Beca, you alright?"

Beca nods, "are you?"

"I'm fine." Aubrey gives her a tight lipped smile that makes Beca think she's lying. "Chloe, I've bought some time with the press by calling a conference where I'll answer any questions that won't harm the case."

Chloe nods, her fingers fidgeting with the belt loops of her uniform.

Aubrey throws her a pair of keys, "take Beca to the ranch and don't come back until Tuesday."

"Tuesday?!" Chloe basically shouts, "it's Saturday today though!"

"I know but I need Beca out of town until after the conference Tuesday morning." Aubrey says, running her hair through her hands.

"Why do I have to take her?" Chloe asks.

Beca frowns, _ouch_.

Aubrey carefully watches Beca's expression, "Chloe your case isn't going to get solved in two days. Anyways, you're with Beca. Maybe you two can get more of an understanding for the case while you're there."

Chloe nods, but doesn't look any less angry than she did when she first heard the news.

"I can go with C.R." Beca suggest, not wanting to go with Chloe knowing that the red head didn't want to take her in the first place. She has some feelings, okay?

Chloe turns to Beca with a glare that could have her lying six feet under, "what's wrong with going with me?"

"You tell me, Beale." Beca glares halfheartedly. "You're the one that almost cried when Posen told you to take me."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two, "figure it out at the ranch. I need C.R. to watch the apartment just in case press try to break in."

Beca's eyes widen, "they do that?"

Aubrey nods, "take care of yourselves." And then she's gone leaving a fuming Chloe and Beca, who doesn't know how she's feeling alone in the room.

"Pack some clothes, I'll pick you up in an hour." Chloe says, voice emotionless.

"You're not gonna drive me?" Beca complains, though she's secretly thrilled, time to get her precious gun back.

"You have legs. Don't be late." Chloe slams the door on the way out.

Beca almost squeals with joy, she walks calmly out of the station. Not wanting to give away anything. She'd run home throw her toothbrush, towel, grey sweater and the black gym short C.R. gave her into her maroon Jansport bag and then run to the alley to pick up her gun. She was starting to feel separation anxiety, being away from it this long.

She pushes open the door, the day is cool and the sun is just setting. By the time Beca makes it to the alley it'll be dark enough to avoid getting caught. She steps out.

"Get in Beca." She hears Chloe call to her.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca wakes up unusually early Sunday morning. They made it to Aubrey's ranch late last night, neither of them saying much to each other since Beca was mad about not being able to get her gun back and Chloe was still mad about getting taken off the case even if it's just for two days.

Beca figures she'll try to cheer up the redhead so she gets ready taking a fifteen minute shower, brushing her teeth and changing into her grey sweater and C.R.'s black gym shorts.

She knows it's probably not the best idea to leave the ranch without letting Chloe know first but Beca was never one to make the best decisions. Hence the whole being in a crime ring thing that got her into this mess in the first place.

Beca saw a coffee shop just ten minutes out from Aubrey's ranch when they were driving in last night, so she figures she'll just go there and get breakfast for the both of them and be back before Chloe can even open her cerulean blue eyes.

Despite Beca not getting along with Aubrey, the brunette has to admit she's loving the ranch and she's only been here 9 hours max. The inside is all wooded décor. The walls are made of faux wooden logs and it has the whole country cottage vibe going for it. If Aubrey's house is anything like this Stacie is definitely one lucky bitch.

Beca leaves the ranch through the front window just for fun. She could open the door but she hasn't done anything remotely illegal in a few days and it's driving her insane so sneaking through the window puts her at ease for a bit.

She walks the dirt roads and the air is so fresh that Beca feels healthier just breathing it. There are other ranches and farm houses around, there's cows out grazing the grass on a few of them. Beca low key wanted to be a farmer growing up but fate handed her a gun instead of a hoe.

Beca barks out a laugh at her own thought. When she reaches the little coffee shop she notices it's pretty full for this hour. Guess farmers really do wake up early. She walks in and a couple people nod or say good morning, she smiles slightly but mostly keeps her head down.

The lady at the counter smiles brightly at them, "mornin' how can I help you?"

"Um, can I have two cinnamon crunch bagels with cream cheese and two large black coffees one with three sugars in it," Beca's eyes scan the board that hangs above the counter and her eyes land on the word donuts. She can't resist. "And six donuts please. Any kind you'd think a cop would eat."

The lady gives her a strange look but nods politely anyway. Beca leans on a table waiting for her order to get done. Her eyes land on a tv hung in the corner. It's the news on the screen and it shows Aubrey's basically being mauled by reporters as she enters the building and then cuts to an aerial shot of Beca's apartment. The TV's on mute so Beca doesn't know what the reporter is saying but she doubts any of it is good. Or true.

Someone nudges her arm, she turns to see a gaped tooth guy with a straw hat on, "been followin' the case?"

Beca shakes her head.

"Shame. Its interesting, I'll tell you that much."

The lady at the front saves Beca from responding when she loudly drawls out, "your orders ready."

Beca pays and grabs the box of donuts holding them with her left palm and balancing the coffees on top of the box and then with her right hand she holds the paper bag containing both bagels and two small containers of cream cheese. She uses her back to open the door to leave.

On her way back she spots a small red wagon at the front of somebody's very large front lawn and nicks it. She'll return it later...maybe. She puts everything she bought for breakfast in the wagon and pulls it along behind her. She feels like the only thing she's missing is pigtails, denim overalls and snake skin boots.

When she gets to the ranch Beca immediately spots Chloe sitting on the wooden front steps, her hair is out in curls, she's wearing a black and white plaid flannel and jeans with holes purposely cut at the knees. She has her phone in her hands.

Beca could of died at the sight except for the fact that Chloe's glaring daggers at her and the looming fact that Chloe's a cop. Beca's a criminal and there not here on some vacation. They're here for a case that Beca is very much involved in. Beca involuntarily sighs.

When Chloe woke up to find Beca gone she was pissed. Sitting on the front steps seeing Beca's slightly guilty face Chloe is still pissed.

Chloe Beale is nothing if not a rule follower and Beca just broke the biggest rule. Do not leave the premises. How hard is that to follow? It's not just because Beca's a criminal but for her own safety as well. There's a lot of people that aren't taking the news of Beca's deal to get out of jail well and these people will do anything to rectify the fact that they think justice isn't being served. Not to mention the people in Beca's crew that think she's been double crossing them all along. Beca could of gotten hurt or worse she could of been killed.

Chloe sighs, Beca's living on the edge thing isn't as cool as the brunette thinks it is.

"Inside," Chloe says her voice as cold as the Arctic.

Beca rolls her eyes, "good morning to y-"

" _Now_." Chloe growls.

"Okaaaay, and I thought I wasn't the morning person here." Beca mutters raising her hands in surrender.

Chloe isn't taking her shit today though, "one more sarcastic quip from you and you'll regret not going to prison."

Beca has to bite her tongue to keep quiet because she knows better then to test the redhead when she's angry. So she grabs the box and the coffees and the bagels and quietly follows Chloe into the ranch leaving the wagon outside.

When Beca places breakfast on the small round table meant for car and house keys Chloe shoves her hard against the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chloe's so angry she can't see right.

"That I was hungry and wanted breakfast?" Beca calmly answers, trying to move forward again.

Chloe only shoves her back harder, "did you go out to meet with your crew? Come up with a plan to get you out?"

"Chloe," Beca says starting to get annoyed. "I seriously just went out to get breakfast."

Chloe hits Beca's chest. Beca doesn't even flinch, "you couldn't just follow one simple rule?"

Chloe goes to hit Beca again but Beca grabs Chloe's wrist before it impacts, "Chloe. Chloe, stop. I wanted to cheer you up since you seemed so depressed about leaving the case to bring me here. So I went to get us breakfast, that's all okay?"

Chloe stares at Beca for a while. Beca lets go of Chloe's wrist and Chloe hits the brunette in the chest again, "you idiot, you could've gotten hurt."

Beca fake pouts, "I'm hurt you don't have more faith in me."

"Oh please." Chloe says, she goes to say something else but the words fade away when she realizes how close she is to Beca. Her eyes flick down to Beca's lips. "Um, so we should probably eat...we don't want to waste a perfectly good breakfast right?"

"Hmmm, I don't agree with you on a lot of things but this I do."

Beca steps forward and Chloe's steps back. Beca raises her eyebrow, "good morning Beale."

Chloe smiles, "good morning Beca."

Chloe grabs the food Beca bought and walks over to the kitchen, "so what exactly don't you agree with me on?"

Beca smirks, "don't you think one round in the boxing ring is enough for today?"

Chloe laughs and they both sit down at the wooden table to eat their bagels and donuts and sip their coffee.

The rest of the majority of the day is spent with Chloe working on the case with what little resources she has. Well she does have a gold mind of knowledge but she can't access it because the stupid brunette is too stubborn.

So she gives up and bugs Beca until the younger girl gives into watching a movie with the redhead. They sit on the couch and watch a bunch of indie movies with unknown actors and actresses. Beca seems to like those better than the main stream Hollywood ones.

Beca can't seem to concentrate on anything playing on the screen because Chloe's snuggled into her side and all Beca can feel is the redheads warm breath hitting the base of her neck. Yeah, um, she's pretty sure she didn't agree to this being apart of the deal.

At some point Beca must of drift off to sleep because Chloe's waking her up.

"I have a serious question for you," Chloe says, her face tells Beca it's a serious question. "I want a serious answer."

Beca taps her chest, "I'm always serious."

Chloe rolls her eyes, "mhmm okay."

"Just ask before you bore me to sleep again Beale."

"Can I invite Stacie over for dinner?"

For a second Chloe thinks Beca's actually taking her question seriously and considering a serious answer but all hope for seriousness vanishes when Beca burst out laughing.

Beca's mostly doing it for show but some of it is genuine. She didn't expect that question to come out of Chloe's mouth. "No way."

"Hear me out," Chloe pleads. "Ever since Aubrey said she'd do the press conference on Tuesday she's basically been living in the station. Stacie's pretty lonely and is constantly worrying. I feel like if we invite her here for dinner it'll take her mind off things."

"That's her fault for marrying a Chief of police." Beca says, unsympathetic.

"I can relate to that feeling," Chloe admits.

"I'm sorry, what? You're married to a chief of police?"

Chloe shakes her head, "no I mean, when you were gone for those ten minutes this morning my just couldn't stop thinking about all the worst case scenarios that you could be in. I just wanted you back where I could see you and know that you're safe. Stacie must be going mad just thinking about the shit Aubrey could get into."

Beca clenches and unclenches her jaw a few times. _Ugh, fuck you Beale_.

"Okay fine but don't expect me to play nice."

Chloe grins, "you? Nice? Never."

"Oh ha ha, go get cooking, dinner better be great."

"Yes chef."

Three hours later the door bell rings. Beca opens the door, "ah Mrs Posen, I see you've made it."

Stacie gives her an awkward half wave smile thing, "I actually still go by Conrad."

"Oh my apologies," Beca feigns a apologetic smiles. "The last time I saw you, you were still Mitchell."

There's a beat and no one says anything.

"Next are you going to be Swanson?" Beca says thinking of another family name.

"Beca-" Stacie starts.

"No it's okay, I know. My wedding invitation got lost in the mail. Those mailmen are always fucking shit up."

"Bec-"

"Remember when you used to fuck the mailman, what was his name? James? Jake?" Stacie cheeks burn red. "Oh yeah Jake. Hey since I didn't invitations to this wedding, maybe I'll get one for you next one, huh? I know you're just a s-"

"Beca that's enough." Chloe barks at the brunette, stepping in on the family reunion.

Beca looks at Chloe surprised for a second and then schooling her face back into being blank as she deadpans "oh sorry mom, I guess I got carried away. Please don't send me to my room."

Chloe has no idea how to control Beca, she's worse than a teenager sometimes, "I see you're back to acting like a child."

Beca gives her a smile that oozes out fake, "I see you're back to acting like a bitch."

Chloe glares at Beca, she hates that derogatory word.

"Maybe I should go." Stacie says still in the doorway.

"Oh no, please stay," Beca says sardonically. She looks at Chloe. "I'll just go to my room, right mom?"

Chloe's shakes her head as Beca bolts up the small set of stairs and just like the kid she swear she isn't, she slams the door shut with a thud that resonates throughout the ranch.

Stacie smiles apologetically at Chloe, "sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize Stace," Chloe grabs her into a hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Well after that? Like I need a drink."

Chloe chuckles, "yeah I can do that for you."

Stacie takes off her jacket and hangs it on the back of her chair in the kitchen. Chloe places a glass of wine in front of the brunette. Then she puts a delicious looking plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"You can have more, I made a lot but now that Beca isn't eating I have too much."

Stacie waves her hand, "oh Beca will eat, just when she thinks no one's awake."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When mom died Beca refused to eat with the family for months. It was weird because if there's anything about Beca, it's that she's very family oriented. Anyway, one night I was sneaking back in from a party at like 4 in the morning, Beca was there sat at the kitchen table with a picture of our mom on the table, eating leftovers of the pizza we ordered."

Chloe is kind or breathless, she forgets that Beca isn't always a smart ass criminal that sometimes she gives a shit.

"God, if mom was here she'd hate us all...maybe not Jesse as much but definitely Bec and I." Stacie shakes her head slowly. "Is Beca okay? I saw on the news she got hit by that reporter."

"Yeah she's fine." Chloe says. Or at least as far as she knows Beca is. Beca doesn't really talk about what she feels. She's just always sarcastic.

"Good. I know Bree can't even leave the house or the station without being flocked by reporters, she's been really stressed."

"I wish I could do more but I've been assigned to be Beca's glorified babysitter."

"Thought that was C.R.'s job."

"Not here, it isn't." Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose. "This morning...oh my God. She's just-"

"Grown up too fast. My poor little baby sisters just seen so much of the wrong side of the world. I really hope working with you guys will give her some perspective." Stacie says finishing the last of her spaghetti.

At 1ish when Beca stops hearing her sister and Chloe talking and decides they probably both went to bed. So she goes downstairs and tiptoes to the kitchen.

Chloe is sitting there at the table, a dim lamp beside her, her laptop in front of her and her glasses on. She's furiously typing away. When she senses a presence in the room her eyes flick up to meet Beca's.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Beca asks, more tame than Chloe's ever seen her.

"Hungry?" Chloe asks ignoring Beca's question.

Beca nods sheepishly.

"I left you a plate of spaghetti and there's brownies in the oven."

"Thanks," Beca says grabbing the plate of spaghetti and joining Chloe at the table. "Where's Stacie?"

"Sleeping on the couch." Chloe says, neither of them realize that Stacie's actually wide awake listening to their conversation.

"Sorry I ruined dinner."

Chloe nods not looking away from her laptop. She's been doing background checks of the different people Beca named yesterday. So far nothing's come up as suspicious.

"I guess anger is easier for me to express then sadness."

Chloe doesn't risk looking at Beca, "why are you sad?"

"When we were kids Jess, Stace and I made a pact to never leave each other no matter what happens. And I guess it kind of stung to know Stacie got married without me there."

The emotion in Beca's voice makes Chloe's heart ache. She finally looks at Beca. Beca isn't looking at her though. She's staring at the spaghetti lost in her own thoughts.

"I mean if I ever got married I'd invite Stacie _and_ Posen."

"You're really sweet when you give a shit." Chloe says, stealing Beca's fork and eating the spaghetti that Beca rolled on to it.

Beca smirks, " _unprofessional_."

"Says the one that stole a wagon and slammed the door to her bedroom." Chloe laughs. Chloe gets serious again. "Is there anyway you can work you're anger out?"

"I don't know. One time I was so pissed when I fucked up this mission and I shot this random-"

Chloe slaps her hand over Beca's mouth, "I don't want to hear that you shot someone."

"I was going to say car but okay," Beca chuckles. "Sorry I called you a bitch."

Chloe sighs, "I know you are."

Beca gets up and washes her dishes.

Chloe continues her search until she feels a kiss being pressed to her cheek and Beca whispers, "good night Chlo', dinner was...mediocre. I mean you're no five star chef but it was okay."

Chloe laughs and hits Beca's arm, "get out of here Mitchell."


	4. Chapter 4

It's the day of the Conference and they've just pulled up to Beca's apartment building. Beca couldn't exactly say she was happy to see it but considering yesterday was spent split between going through files and watching movies with Chloe and her sister she's a bit relieved to be back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe says, leaning over and pushing the release button on Beca's seatbelt for her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Mhmm, since you're not aloud at the conference and afterwards Aubrey'll probably just ask for a debriefing of everything we did at the ranch, _so_ you have the day to yourself." Chloe shrugs and then smiles cheekily. "Why? Are you going to miss me?"

Beca lets out a sarcastic laugh, "oh please, miss _you_? Are you kidding, a cop free day? Did Christmas come early?"

"Cynthia Rose is a cop." Chloe points out.

"Cynthia Rose doesn't act like my mother. In fact if she wasn't one of you guys, I'd probably get her to join us."

Chloe sighs, "get out my car."

"Gladly." Beca got out of the Escalade, shouldering her backpack and walking towards her apartment building.

"Wait."

Beca blinks and then turns around giving Chloe an expectant look. Chloe stares back long and hard at the nineteen year old.

"Please don't try anything stupid while I'm away." Chloe says before peeling out of the parking lot going the direction of the police department.

When Beca enters the building Cynthia Rose nods at her from her desk, "hey."

"How was the ranch?" The cop asks Beca.

Beca shrugs, "it was alright."

And that's how far that conversation goes. Beca doesn't have it in her to wait for the elevator to reach the floor so she rushes up the stairs.

When Beca gets to room 31A she goes to grab her keys to open the door but when she begins to search her pockets, her mind clicks and she remembers that she doesn't have any.

She jogs back down the stairs, "yo Adams, happen to have a key to my apartment, 'cause I need to get in."

Cynthia gives her a confused look, "you don't have keys or you lost them?"

"I don't know how I can lose keys that Chloe never gave me, if that answers your question." Beca says, getting a little impatient with everything that's happened this morning.

"Okay, no need to get all snarky." Cynthia gets of her chair and stands in front of the elevator waiting for it to open.

Beca restlessly hops from one foot to another. She says, "it's faster to take the stairs," as soon as the elevator doors open with a ding.

They get to the room, Cynthia unlocks it and Beca rushes in saying a quick "thanks" as she slams the door shutout the cops face.

She drops her bag down beside a navy blue couch and falls back onto its cushions. She must of fallen asleep at some point because however long later she hears someone tapping against the balconies glass door.

Beca rubs her eyes and gets of the couch to see what's going on.

She nearly faints when she sees who's standing there, "Jesse? Dude! Oh my God!"

Beca opens the door for him and immediately wraps him into a huge hug. Then she pulls away still keeping her hands on his arms, "what're you doing here? How are you even here right now?"

Jesse smiles. He's wearing his signature black t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, his brown hair shaggier then Beca's ever seen it. "We got intel saying you're staying here so I decided to check it out and as for how...Benji (the gangs tech guy) hacked the security cameras watching the fire escape to play on an undetectable loop so unless there's a fire and people are using those stairs no one will be the wiser."

Beca pulls him over to the couch, "God I'm _so_ happy to see you! How's everything going?"

"I'll answer that later first though," Jesse grins the way he does when they manage to pick a lock or steal from a jewelry store in broad daylight. "I got you a house warming gift."

Jesse reaches behind him and brings out Beca's gun. Beca has to pinch herself to be sure that she isn't still sleeping and this isn't all just a dream, "how'd you find it?"

"Dad put a tracker on it way before he ever gave it to you."

"The cops ca-"

"Don't worry he removed everything when I told him I'd bring it to you so now it's just a regular gun."

Beca takes it from Jesse's hand and kisses the barrel of it, "don't you listen to him. You're not just a regular gun. You're the best gun a girl could ask for."

Jesse rolls his eyes, "so how's the cop life?"

"As stupid as you can imagine," Beca says aiming her gun at the tv and pretending to pull the trigger. "How's the criminal life?"

"Dull without you. No one will do anything other than what they're told to."

"So no, breaking into and driving trains?" Beca asks. They actually did that once when they were fifteen.

"Sadly, no." Jesse phone goes off. He picks it up and tells Beca to "give me a sec."

Beca nods listening into Jesse's half of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"..."

"With Beca."

"..."

"Oh fuck, seriously?"

"…"

"Fuck. Okay. I'll be right there."

"…"

"Okay bye."

Jesse clicks off his phone, "shit."

Beca's eyebrows furrow, "what's up?"

"Know that conference Aubrey's holding today?" Jesse asks.

Beca nods. She tucks her gun away under the couch.

"We sent Lilly to it disguised as a reporter to it to collect whatever information we could but turns out there wasn't any conference. Now they have Lilly in their custody."

"What're you saying? The conference was made up to act as a trap?"

"Yes. A trap that we apparently fell for."

Jesse continued to speak but Beca couldn't focus. It was a lie. Posen and Chloe were doing a large scale thing of good cop bad cop even bringing in her own sister to get Beca to trust them. And as much as she hated to admit it, it had started to work. Apparently for the police too because they got their arrest. Beca just couldn't believe it. It all seemed so genuine that she couldn't even guess where the lies started.

"I have to go," Jesse says pulling Beca out of her thoughts.

"How are we going to get Lilly out?" Beca asks following her brother out to the balcony.

"Fat Amy I guess but it's pretty obvious Lilly's guilty." Jesse starts down the stairs but then turns back around. "You better get inside, once I reach the bottom Benji ends the loop."

"I'm coming with you," Beca decides.

"Beca you can't-"

"Not back to the gang, I need to go to the police station. Maybe I can convince them to send me away instead of Lilly."

Jesse blinks in disbelief, "Beca you promised mom you wouldn't end up in prison. We all did."

"She knew there was a risk of that when we all got guns for Christmas." Beca argues back. She keeps her voice low despite wanting to scream at her brother. "Besides isn't Lilly going to college next year? She has a chance at a normal life where as you and I, we'll be doing this forever. It's all we've ever known. I'll be fine in prison, Amy will get me out. I can't do this to Lilly, Jess, you know that."

"Stacie got out."

"As far as I'm concerned Stacie isn't family, she broke all of our promises."

"That's not fair Bec, she just wanted out of this life." Jesse says standing up for his older sister.

"And you don't?" Beca asks, knowing the answer. "Don't give me that shit Jesse, we all do at some point but we love our family, our mom too much to leave this life until justice is rightfully served. That's what makes you and I different from Stacie."

Jesse stares at her long and hard, "fine."

They head down the stairs and as soon as they're feet touch the pavement Jesse sends a text to Benji. "Loops done."

"Guess there's no going back."

They run through the alleyway in between Beca's and another apartment buildings when they hit the end they have to go in split directions.

Jesse pulls Beca into a hug trying not to feel like it's a final goodbye, "I hope this isn't the last time I'll be seeing you."

"Nah, you'll see me again," Beca says and then adds, "even if it's through a fibre glass window, talking through monitored phones."

Jesse punches Beca's arm, "that's not funny."

Beca rolls her eyes, "you're just like C-" she cuts herself remembering that Chloe lied to her. She broke what little trust Beca put into her. Once Beca's trust has been broken no one has ever gotten it back.

Jesse gives her a questioning look to which Beca just shakes her head.

"Tell everyone in the crew I miss them. And you stay safe, okay? I love you little brother."

Jesse rolls his eyes at that last part, "you're eleven minutes older than me."

Beca laughs like she always does when she points that fact out.

"I love you too."

Then they run off in their separate directions and Beca tries to ignore the feeling of finality beating in her chest. She doesn't stop running until she sees the police department.

At this point she's had at least half an hour to seethe in anger. She wants to walk in there and beat the shit out of every donut eating fucker in that building but she knows that'll only get her jailed without any chance of freeing Lilly. So when she walks into the department she makes a bee line to Aubrey's office.

She twist the knob and pushes door open with so much force that it swings back at her but she's quick and takes a step forward so the door slams shut behind her.

Aubrey and (it must be Beca's lucky day) Chloe stand up and turn towards her. Their hands hovering over the guns strapped to their hips.

"Beca?" Chloe starts. "What're you d-"

"No, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." Beca's anger spiking seeing them both in uniform. She guesses any sort of plea she thought of to get Lilly out on the way here is out the window now. It's just so infuriating.

Beca kicks the chair beside her sending it crashing into the wall. She's no longer mad at the fact that they lied, they're law enforcement, Beca shouldn't of expected any less. What she's pissed about is the fact that they got one of her own arrested and she would probably never know about if it wasn't for Jesse. She'd of gone along with their stupid plans completely oblivious and probably getting other members of her crew arrested while she did.

"Beca calm down." Posen says, taking a step forward.

"Fuck you!" Beca takes the entire desk and flips it on its side. The paper, pens and picture frames on tumbling to floor.

"This is unacceptable," Posen says but it's still in a calm yet assertive voice.

"What's unacceptable is instead of just arresting me when you had the chance, you kept me to us me and take the rest of my family away from me!" Beca laughs. "You guys should be fucking actresses or something."

Beca spots a picture of Aubrey and Stacie smiling, hanging on the wall. She walks over and punches it. The glasses shatters and the skin on her knuckles splits open, splattering blood on Aubrey's photographed face.

"That's it." Posen finally snaps.

Beca turns around and her eyes connect with Chloe's. Then knowingly Beca smiles, a slowly spread, wide, sinister smile.

Chloe will be the first to admit that the way Beca's acting is more than a little scary. Beca isn't really ever nice but she's never full out been violent, at least not in front of Chloe.

From the way Aubrey's acting though, Chloe has a feeling she's used to this. Chloe watches the Chief call officer Allen into the office to cuff Beca with no cracks in her professionalism.

Chloe's heart is torn between doing the lawful thing because that's her job and wanting to punch Bumper in the face for cuffing Beca while she's so obviously hurting.

When Bumper manages to get Beca under control enough to take her to the interrogation room for her to calm down without hurting herself or anyone else Aubrey turns to Chloe.

Chloe's immediately defensive, "what?"

"How did Beca find out about the fake conference?" Aubrey narrows her eyes.

Chloe is in disbelief. Aubrey doesn't trust her? _Her_? Chloe has always been nothing but loyal to this department and she's beyond offended that Aubrey would think she's the one that told Beca and put the police department and essentially their lives at risk. After all Chloe isn't the one secretly married to a former member of the gang their currently trying to take down.

" _I_ didn't tell her anything."

Aubrey sighs, "okay, go to Cynthia find out if anything happened there, I have to go calm Beca down."

Chloe frowns, "can't I do that? She actually responds to me."

Aubrey seems to be considering this, "you can actually do both. I have to try and get Onakuramara to talk in interrogation room 2. They're saying she's been really quiet."

Chloe nods and leaves Aubrey's trashed office.

* * *

Beca struggles all the way to the interrogation. The handcuffs around her wrist cutting deeper into her skin every time she strains her hands against them.

When they get into the interrogation room the officer kicks open the door with his foot and pushes her roughly into the metal chair that's been welded onto the floor. He slides another pair of handcuffs into the cuff around Beca's left hand and clips the other cuff to the chair so she can't get up.

Then he puts his face real close to Beca's ear and whispers, "you should try breaking the law with this suit on. You can get away with a lot."

Beca freezes. She knows that voice. She could never forget that voice. That voice changed her and her family's lives. That voice and his family are the reasons Beca began the life she's currently living. The voice of Bumper Allen.

Beca jerks her shoulder up clipping him in the nose, "fuck you, you bitch. Once I get out of here nothing will be able to protect you. Not even that fucking badge."

He laughs an obnoxious sound that makes Beca's blood boil with hatred, "you think you're so courageous and honorable but you're just a kid. They'll have your ass in jail the second you look at someone funny."

"I'll gladly go to jail," _yeah fucking right_ , that may of been her plan coming here today but now that the guy that started all this was standing right there next to her she won't quit until she gets justice. "As soon as I send you to hell with a bullet size hole in between your eyes."

Beca feels a fist pound against the side of her head just before her own lights go out.


End file.
